Vinny (Tomodachi Life)
|-|Logo= |-|Avatar= ] Summary Vinny, also know as Vinesauce's look-alike, is Vineland Island's creator and "god", helping the islanders and taking care of them. He also watches the island, acting as the narrator of the series, sometimes being treated as a evil being, although he is better qualified as a prankster. He doesn't appear in Miitopia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: ' Vinny, Vinesauce, Vinesauce's look-alike, Jabroni, Vincent, Vin '''Origin: ' Tomodachi Life 'Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' 33 'Classification: ' "God" 'Powers and Abilities: ' Higher-Dimensional Existence, Expert Musician, Omnipresent, Existence Erasure (Erased Wi-fit trainer and Two-Face from existence), Creation, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical), Fourth Wall Breaking, Regeneration (High-Godly) Twitch crashing , Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9) only die once Twitch ends, Age Manipulation (Can change characters age. Can make someone young with Kidomatic and make someone old with Ageomatic), Telekinesis, Acasuality (Types 1, 2 and 4. Lives beyond time. Will not be affected by cause and effect), Transmutation, BFR (Can sent people to the void or to the salt mines), Cloth Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life and Death Manipulation (Can kill and revive things with a thought) Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Wind, Water and Earth), Nonexistence Erasure, Dammaku, Sound Manipulation (Can change someones voice), Telepathy, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Quantum Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can make someone fall asleep), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Would have manipulated the minds of every islander across every universe had the Jahns had took full control over him), Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can enter and interact with dreams), Gravity Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Petrification (Petrified a pasta), Sealing (Can seal someone in a low quality pizza. Overpowered Vineswole seal and sealed him in a lower plane of reality), Power Nulification (Can null all powers with a wave of hand), Willpower Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Casuality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can search through someone's profile to find all information about them), Precognition (Can predict and foreshadow future events), Size Manipulation (Can change a character size at will), Large Size (Type 6 to 7 to some avatars. 10 to the true form projection. Normal sized otherwise), Duplication (Made multiple copy cats of himself), Soul Manipulation (Sent Hot Dog's soul to the Shit realm. Erased high dimensional souls), Energy Manipulation, Magic, Abstract Existence, Technological Manipulation, Exploxion Manipulation (Can blow himself up with salt when mad), Text Manipulation, Data Manipulation (with corruptions), Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Almost destroyed multiple concepts when messing around with corruptions), Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can give negative percentage and over 100 percentage chance of something happening), Fate Manipulation (Changed fate multiple times), Plot Manipulation (He makes the plot and lore, even if accidentally), Higher-Dimentional Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation (With the Corruptor), Resistence Negation (Can use Cringe to destroy most minds and create madness, can also bypass resistences to all powers, as seen when Chain, a far weaker user of Cringe, burned Reality soul, when Reality inself stated he didn't have a soul), Meme Manipulation (Can kill and create memes), Dimensional Travel, Resistence to all of his powers '''Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Transcends all of the Tomodachi universe and its corruptions, both of which are Higher-Dimensional. Sees all of the islanders as fictional and lower dimentional beings, including Jesus, who can transcend the 4th dimension, and David Bowie, who became one with the 5th dimension) Speed: Omnipresent (He is in all places, and is everything) Lifting Strength: Universal for Avatars (Can carry around a bag of salt the size of the universe) Immeasurable for his true self Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Durability: Low Complex Multiverse (As a six dimentional being. Survived the collapse of an alternative reality when corruptions went out of control.) Stamina: Immense (Endured the Chat for 3 years) Range: Low Complex Multiverse Standard Equipment: His 3DS Intelligence: Gifted (Able to take care of Vineland Island) Weaknesses: Can forget about things very quickly, is bad at video games, allergic to cats Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Not to be confused with his avatar. Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Vinesauce Category:Vineverse Category:Male Characters Category:Jabroni Category:Game Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spaghetti Category:Regeneration Users Category:Garbage Category:Trash Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Category:Immortals Category:Time-Space Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Mario Bros. Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Lawyers Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Characters with forms